Silver Millenium: Beginnings
by The Perpetual Lurker
Summary: The guardians of the solar system feel their power fading and must create warriors to protect against evil, but what are they getting these young girls into?


The Perpetual Lurker  
  
angelamarie@neo.tamu.edu  
  
Author's Notes & Disclaimer:  
  
Thanks for looking at my first attempt at fanfic writing! I just want to thank Sophia  
  
Prester for being an amazing beta reader, and the folks at the ASMR Board who offered their  
  
advice. One note: although the senshi were older than the princess in my manga, I have decided  
  
to make them about the same age.  
  
This is the first 'arc' in a series about the Silver Millenium and all the events that took  
  
place during that timeline. If you would like a prologue to the series, explaining the backstory, let  
  
me know and I'll work on it. All comments and criticisms are very welcome!  
  
Sailor Moon and all related characters, concepts, merchandising rights, etc. belong to  
  
Naoko Takeuchi, and to the various other companies involved. I know you all thought it was  
  
mine, and I'm sorry to disappoint you.... Heck, I'm sorry to disappoint myself..... This storyline, while based off the canon, is a product of my own imagination and should not be distributed without my permission.  
  
And without further ado, I present: Silver Millenium: Beginnings.  
  
A group of spectral figures sat around the large table, staring at each other in disbelief. One woman, glowing with a pale orange aura, finally broke the silence. "Are you sure?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." A man with a blue glow answered softly. "I've checked everything over and again. There's nothing we can do."  
  
The others sadly nodded. A fatherly looking man with a green aura looked around at all of them. "We all knew this was coming," he said. "We knew we couldn't protect them forever."  
  
"But who expected it so soon?" Aphrodite said. "And after we disappear, who will be left to guard our planets?"  
  
"Well, Selene's avatar managed to unite the planets, except Earth, into one beautiful kingdom," Hermes reminded them. "That helped create peace. And Selene's power has been passed down through the generations. The Queen Serenity of today is even more powerful than the first – and her daughter will be the most powerful of all time."  
  
"But the Moon avatar hasn't been a warrior for more than a hundred years. Queen Serenity is a diplomat and peacemaker - she's not prepared for a full-scale war!" Ares said.  
  
"I also have my priest, Helios," Apollo said. "He's been in Elysion for years, praying."  
  
"That's not going to be enough," a voice came from above. The spirits looked up to see Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos, the three Fates, coming down from the ceiling. "There is an evil coming."  
  
"What kind of evil?" Ares asked immediately. The guardian spirit of Mars was instantly ready for a fight.  
  
"Metallia." Atropos said. The other spirits were shocked.  
  
"I know Metallia hasn't been paying attention to her duties of protecting Earth," Aphrodite said. "But that doesn't make her evil – she lost a lot of power during the colonization a few centuries ago. Maybe she just can't keep track of everything?"  
  
"Do you think we need a history lesson?" Clotho asked. "I spun each of those threads! I know exactly what has happened in the past. The important thing is that Metallia is not a fit guardian for Earth. The power balance shifts during the colonization did something to her mind – now all she wants is to regain her former control, and she will find a new energy source soon. The King and Queen of Earth are going to have a son, and he will be more powerful than anyone, except for the daughter Serenity will have in a year. Our job is to make sure Metallia has no hold on him!"  
  
"How are we going to do that?" Hades asked. "He is one of hers, part of her planet and power. We can't just step in and take him, any more than she could steal our people away…"  
  
Hermes jumped up from the table. "Yes, we can!" he yelled. "If we give him our power!"  
  
"That's impossible," Zeus said.  
  
"No, no, no it's not…" Hermes was pacing back and forth by his chair now. "I'd have to calculate the resonations… our power, if we combine it… He'd need a focus, of course, and we'd have to ensure he wouldn't turn to Metallia…. The Princess!" He yelled suddenly. He looked at the Fates, still hovering over the table. "You can arrange it, can't you?"  
  
"Of course," Lachesis smiled at him, then addressed the entire table. "I think it would be prudent, Ladies and Gentlemen, if you were to arrange for your own avatars. Our day will soon be over, and the best way for you to fulfill your duties toward your planets will be to ensure their protection when we are all gone."  
  
"Not only for our planets, but the entire Silver Millenium and especially the Princess Serenity that will be born in a couple of years. If she isn't safe, the entire solar system will be in serious danger." Hermes broke out of his furious thought to chatter at them.  
  
"Hey wait! I don't understand!" Cronus said. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"Don't you see? The Princess! Fate is going to link the Prince of Earth with the Princess of the Moon. Their destinies will be twined together! There's no way he'll turn against her if Metallia threatens her safety!"  
  
"That's a perfect idea," Poseidon said. "And I think Lachesis is right – we need to create avatars for each of our planets to protect them."  
  
"Okay," said Hermes. "So are we all agreed? We each will give power to the Prince of Earth, to save him from Metallia's rule, and then create a senshi with the power of our planet, to protect the Princess and the Silver Millenium.  
  
One by one, each of the spirits around the table nodded in assent. The Fates all smiled and flew up through the ceiling.  
  
"All right, that's settled." Aphrodite said. "Now we can get down to the important business…. What should our new warriors look like?"  
  
"Well…." Poseidon considered. "How about sailor suits?"  
  
"You have GOT to be kidding," Zeus said. "There's no way they could fight in those!"  
  
"With a few modifications, maybe it would work," Aphrodite said. "Something like this?" She sketched a few lines onto a piece of paper and held it out for inspection.  
  
"Hmm… I kinda like it!" Uranus told her after a moment of consideration. "Cute skirts."  
  
"Anything else?" The new fashion designer asked.  
  
"Yeah, um…" Hermes said after peeking over her shoulder. "I'm not too sure about those strapped shoes…"  
  
"Oh, well, I could change it to something else. Boots, or heels, even ballet slippers! This is just a rough idea."  
  
"Okay then," Hermes said. "Now let's get down to details."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The group stayed around the table, talking and planning for the rest of the day. When they finally left, they had designed a small army of elite warriors with incredible power. Ares had argued to give the Prince more power than just a Smoking Bomber and a rose-focus attack, but they finally compromised by giving him a Golden Crystal, similar to the Moon Queen's Silver Crystal. The most arguments came, strangely enough, about footwear. Almost no one could agree, and the discussion became more and more heated until finally Aphrodite put a stop to it by declaring she would be happy to design any shoes they wanted, and could we please move on?  
  
They decided that heirs to the royal families of each kingdom would be the most receptive to the power, and therefore began creating their warriors.  
  
It was not long after that when the first Sailor Senshi was born.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"But she's so little!!" Poseidon stared down at the tiny, squalling avatar of Pluto, who was currently lying in a cradle in her rooms, waiting for her Naming ceremony. She had short, fuzzy green-black hair, and her red eyes were squished tight closed.  
  
Hermes shook his head. "They don't stay that size, Poseidon! She's powerful, you can tell that even now."  
  
Ares stuck a finger into his ear and wiggled it around. "She sure is loud!"  
  
The princess' nursemaid walked back to the cradle, carrying a warm bottle. She stepped right through Aphrodite on her way, and again when she went back to the dresser across the room.  
  
The spirit of Venus shook her head in exasperation. "You know, no matter how many times I remind myself they can't see me, that is still really annoying."  
  
"Oh, get over it," Hades told her. "Move over, I can't see. She is mine, after all!"  
  
The crowd of spirits shifted places around the cradle to allow him a good view. He smiled. "Aww, she's cute!"  
  
The baby abruptly calmed, as if sensing the presence above her. Hades reached down to brush her forehead gently.  
  
A strange flash of green light exploded from the baby. The nursemaid came running, and stopped short when she saw the sign of Pluto glowing on the Princess' forehead.  
  
"Your Majesties? Your Majesties!" She cried and ran to the door. "I think you need to come see this – the Princess – "  
  
As the King and Queen entered the room and saw the shining sigil on their daughter's forehead, Hades turned away from the scene with a big smile on his face.  
  
Hermes stared at the baby. "She is extremely powerful!" he said. "That kind of reaction, so soon? It makes me wonder what we've done here…"  
  
Aphrodite put a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay. They'll be loyal and strong. They'll protect the Kingdom and the Princess. They'll be powerful enough to – to right wrongs and triumph over evil."  
  
Hermes stared at his friend incredulously. "Where in the world did that come from?!?"  
  
"What?" Aphrodite gave him a blank look.  
  
"That weird little speech-thing…." He saw that the blankness wasn't leaving her face. "Never mind." Hermes turned back to the cradle in time to see the Queen lift the Princess from her cradle. The Royal Family left the room for the ceremony.  
  
"I wonder what they'll name her?" Ares thought out loud.  
  
"Setsuna." Hades answered absentmindedly. Then he caught the looks from the others. "What?? Oh, well I may have dropped a few hints here and there – but it just seemed to fit."  
  
One by one, the other spirits transported with small pops. Hades watched to be sure that they were gone, then waved his hand through the air grandly. A large key-shaped staff, topped with a red gem, appeared in his hand. He looked around the room and tucked the staff into a back corner of a small closet. Then he closed the door.  
  
"There," he said to himself proudly. The door shimmered and faded until it was unnoticeable. "She'll find it when she needs it."  
  
* * * * *  
  
That was the first. The Prince of Earth was born soon after, but the spirits decided not to invoke his powers yet. They wanted to keep Metallia unaware of his nature for as long as possible. Not much later, the Princesses of Neptune and Uranus were born, almost simultaneously. The spirits were present at both Naming ceremonies, and Poseidon left Princess Michiru a mirror and Uranus left Princess Haruka a sword. Both were hidden carefully, to be found when the warriors would have need of them.  
  
There was some trouble when the first of the inner senshi was born. Aphrodite couldn't resist a huge celebration, and made a personal appearance at the Naming Ceremony of Princess Minako of Venus. She sent faeries to give presents to all the comers, created a huge fireworks show when the Naming was complete, and generally made it obvious to all that she was an extremely powerful magic-user, if not the guardian spirit of their planet. It took the concentrated efforts of Ares, Poseidon, and Hermes to calm the people down and remove their memories of Aphrodite. The partygoers were left with slightly magical, very beautiful presents and vague memories of a great party.  
  
After Venus followed Their Royal Highnesses of Jupiter, Mars, and then Mercury. When Princess Serenity of the Moon was born a few months later, the senshi of Saturn was still nowhere to be seen.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What are you playing at, Cronus?" Ares demanded angrily of his friend. "You know how short time is - where is Sailor Saturn?"  
  
The guardian spirit of Saturn sat with his back turned to Ares. He slowly shook his head. "I've got it under control."  
  
"What?" Ares nearly shouted. "You don't have anything under control! You're fading faster than the rest of us. Your power's disappearing. At this rate, you won't have enough energy left to enchant a mouse, much less create a warrior…"  
  
Cronus just sat, not moving, as Ares' voice trailed away. "Oh no." The spirit of Mars said quietly. "You're draining all your power into her, aren't you? That's why she hasn't been born yet."  
  
The spirit of Saturn nodded once. "Forgive me if I don't much feel like visiting, Ares. I find it takes quite a lot out of me."  
  
"I can't believe it!" The spirit of war was completely furious by now. "Of all the idiotic, bone headed, insane things to do… What in the world makes you think you had the right?!?"  
  
"What gives any of us the right?" Cronus reacted in fury. He jumped to his feet and faced Ares down. "All of you and your plans, warriors, avatars, powers…. What good will they be against Metallia? Have you thought about that? What happens when Metallia gains her full power and attacks the whole solar system? What good will your single warriors be then? At least I think about these things. I've ensured that Sailor Saturn will be able to defend the light, at any cost…"  
  
Cronus' wild tirade slowly halted. Ares stared in shock as his long- time friend fell back onto the bench. "What?"  
  
Cronus' body began to turn a translucent purple. Ares reached to grab his shoulder, but his hand passed right through. "Cronus! What have you done? Tell me!!!"  
  
The guardian of Saturn filled with sparkling lights and disappeared into nothing. Ares was left kneeling next to the bench. "What did you do?" He whispered to himself.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The royal couple of Saturn had nearly given up hope of a child when the queen discovered she was pregnant. The birth of Princess Hotaru was hailed across the planet as a miraculous happening. Hermes, Zeus, and Aphrodite, the only spirits who had managed to hold on to themselves until the princess' Naming ceremony, remarked to themselves how accurate the saying was. Hermes, watching carefully, sensed the senshi potential in the child. The only unusual thing was that she couldn't seem to reach her power. He was left with a vague unsettled feeling, but no proof of anything.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Princess Serenity sat next to her mother in the throne room. Together they watched as the princesses from all the other planets filed in. Serenity wiggled impatiently. "Who are they?" She whispered loudly in her mother's ear.  
  
"Hush now," Queen Serenity said softly. "These are your guardians and the guardians of our kingdom."  
  
The little moon princess settled down a bit to watch. A blond haired girl was the first to approach the throne.  
  
"Hi!" she said happily. "I am Princess Minako of Venus, warrior of love and beauty, leader of the royal guardians, Sailor Venus!" The girl giggled as she finished the words she had so carefully memorized, and stepped aside to allow the next soldier up.  
  
"I am Princess Makoto of Jupiter, warrior of protection, Sailor Jupiter!"  
  
"I am Princess Rei of Mars, warrior of fire, Sailor Mars!"  
  
"I am Princess Ami of Mercury, warrior of ice and wisdom, Sailor Mercury!"  
  
"I am Princess Setsuna of Pluto, warrior of time, leader of the kingdom guardians, Sailor Pluto!"  
  
"I am Princess Haruka of Uranus, warrior of the sky, Sailor Uranus!"  
  
"I am Princess Michiru of Neptune, warrior of the oceans, Sailor Neptune!"  
  
A tiny girl with shoulder-length black hair shyly stepped up toward the throne. "Princess Serenity? I'm Princess Hotaru of Saturn…. They say I'm supposed to be Sailor Saturn, but I don't think I have any powers. I'm sorry I won't be of much help."  
  
Serenity smiled and reached out to Hotaru. She gave her a hug. "It's okay," the blond bunny said happily. "We can be good friends, can't we?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hermes smiled as he watched the nine princesses all meet together for the first time. He felt a pressure on his shoulder, and turned to see Lachesis standing behind him.  
  
"It's touching, isn't it?" she said quietly. "The warriors and their liege… the children are so small for such a burden, but they take it happily."  
  
"They have no idea what it means," Hermes said.  
  
"Are you having second thoughts?" The Fate asked.  
  
"No. How could I? It's just that - I'm the only one left now. I watch these children and wonder… how will they manage to deal with everything we're placing on their shoulders?"  
  
Lachesis sighed. "I wish I could tell you everything would be all right. The threads are tangled - I can't read them any more."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm fading, too. Just like you are. Clotho and Atropos are already gone… but I wanted to say goodbye."  
  
"Oh no, Lachesis…" Hermes reached out to hold her. She touched his face gently before dissipating into a shimmer of golden dust that blew away.  
  
Hermes looked at all the planetary princesses, gathered around the moon princess. All the girls were chattering excitedly, while Queen Serenity watched benevolently. Everything was as peaceful as could be.  
  
Hermes raised his arms to an impossible wind that was suddenly tugging at him, trying to carry him away. He'd done everything he could to protect his planet and the Kingdom - now it would be up to these nine girls and their Princess. He hoped they would be up to it. He spread his hands out and let himself float away on the breeze. 


End file.
